villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Virgil Sollozzo
Virgil "The Turk" Sollozzo is a fictional character and one of the main antagonists in Mario Puzo's The Godfather. In the novel, it is said that he got his nickname because he has a nose like a Turkish scimitar. He also has a Turkish wife and children, and does much of his business (growing poppy) in Turkey. In Francis Ford Coppola's film adaptation, he is portrayed by Al Lettieri. Sollozzo arrives in New York and enlists the aid of the Tattaglia family for his new heroin business. He then goes to the Corleone family to obtain money and protection from the police and courts. Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) refuses, however, stating that the drug business is bad for the neighborhoods and would strain his political connections. Sollozzo, realizing that Vito's eldest son and Corleone family underboss Sonny (James Caan) would be more receptive to the heroin trade, decides to murder Vito. At the same time, he abducts Corleone family consigliere Tom Hagen (Robert Duvall) and tells him to convince Sonny that he should accept the original deal and forego vengeance for his father's death. Hagen promises to calm Sonny down, but warns of an inevitable reprisal by Luca Brasi (Lenny Montana), Vito's fanatically loyal bodyguard and hitman. Unbeknownst to Hagen, however, Sollozzo had anticipated this and already killed Brasi. Following his meeting with Hagen, Sollozzo learns that Vito is still alive. He sends agents to the hospital to again try to kill Vito after first having McCluskey, a police captain in Sollozzo's pocket, arrest Tessio's men who are protecting Don Corleone at the hospital and pull the police guards outside the Don's hospital room to other duty. But the plans fall through after Vito's youngest son Michael (Al Pacino) arrives at the scene, finds all the guards gone, suspects that Sollozzo is about to make another assassination attempt, and is able to save his father. He tricks the assassins into thinking that he is guarding the Don, and the stir up eventually ends with McCluskey being summoned. McCluskey confronts Michael and punches him, breaking his jaw. Soon thereafter, Sollozzo seeks a meeting with Michael to resolve the hostilities. Under McCluskey's personal protection, Sollozzo meets with Michael in a restaurant. Although Michael is frisked before the meeting, a revolver had been planted behind the overhead tank of a toilet in the lavatory of the restaurant. Michael excuses himself and goes to the bathroom to retrieve the revolver. When he returns, he draws the gun and shoots Sollozzo in the forehead, killing him instantly, and kills McCluskey seconds later. Category:Mobsters Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Old Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rich Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Business Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Married Villains Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Smugglers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Jerks Category:Complete Monster Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic villain Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mature Category:Opportunists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Partners in Crime